


Finally with my inspiration.

by KristaLynn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Eventually Marriage between the two., Exarch is a good bean, F/M, First time doing a FFXIV story., I haven't posted in years., Lalafell's are NOT Children!, Shizuka is a Lalafell.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristaLynn/pseuds/KristaLynn
Summary: A fanfic about my WOL Shizuka and her relationship with the Exarch. Takes place a month after the events of ShadowBringers.SPOILER WARNING IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME!





	1. Return to the First.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting my WOLXExarch Fic. 
> 
> Shizuka returns to the First to see her love. There is SMUT first chapter.

“_What if I did as Amon did, and put the tower in a deep sleep?” __A small heart then shattered as the Miqote spoke of his plans. Shizuka’s heart __broken __as she stood frozen in place. This couldn’t be happening. She misheard him, she had to of. _

_ Just days prior, Shizuka joined an exploration team to discover secrets of the Crystal Tower. While tasked with finding crystals and aethersand, she met a cocky male Miqote named G’raha Tia. At first she couldn't stand him, taking her blankets and all the room in the tent they had to share, but soon after she really got to know him, and fell in love. Now, he planned to sleep in the tower alone for who knows how long. Shizuka broke her silence and rushed to him. _

_ “Don’t go….please….” Her heart shattered even more when he shook his head. _

_ “I have to do this. I’m so sorry Shizuka.” He placed his hand on her face, and then embraced her. “_ _I love you so much, don’t ever forget that.” He kissed her one last time before reciting a song. _

_“I am yours, and you are mine. Now our hearts are intertwined. Listen as I sing to you. May your dreams, with me, come true. _

_ Softly I will speak into your ear. So that I know, you will hear. Feel my warmth as you close your eyes. I'm right here, it’s alright._ _No matter how far apart we are, I'm with you, inside your heart.” Shizuka fought to stay awake, but her eyes failed her. She felt him pick her up, and hand her off to Cid. “Keep me in your dreams.” All went blank from there. _

_ Shizuka jolted awake back in the tent. She looked all over for G’raha, but he wasn’t there. Tears dropped on the blanket as she remembered. She then noticed something in the place G’raha used to sleep. His bow, laid right beside her. Shizuka held it in her hands, and from that day on, she became a Bard._

“There, all done.” Shizuka smiled as she looked over the basket of goodies she had made. Dark Pretzels, a Rolanberry Cheesecake, and La Nocsea Oranges all fit snug inside. She nodded and slid the basket on her arm as she walked out of her room. It had been a month now since she was called to the first, since she took on the sin eaters and lightwardens, and since she took down the person responsible for all of them. The person that summoned her to the first, turned out to be someone very close to her, and the person she loved dearly. She arrived at the tower and greeted the guard.

“Good morning Warrior Of Darkness.” They bowed to her. “Here to see the Exarch?”

“Yes sir.” The guard noticed the basket. Shizuka handed them a pretzel. “Freshly made. I wanted to share these goodies with him.” The guard nodded and escorted her inside. There was no need to announce her, as she was always welcome in the tower. She knocked on the door, and waited for a reply.

“Who’s there?” A voice called out. Shizuka smiled.

“It’s your warrior.” She said. “I have something for you.” The doors opened and from behind them stood the very man Shizuka fell in love with. His eyes a beautiful red, and parts of his body now crystallized. Shizuka set down the basket on a table and hugged him. “Raha.” She said. He blushed. She was the only one he allowed to call him by that name.

“I feel so young when you call me that. I still remember when we first explored the tower.” G’raha picked her up. “What did you bring for me?” He set her down and she dug into the basket. His mouth watered as he smelled the baked goods. “I made these just recently, so they should still be warm.” She gave him a pretzel. He happily ate it. “I had no idea you could cook.” He said.

“Well, I wanted to repay you for the sandwiches.” She replied. G’raha blushed.

“They’re not that hard to make, but since you love them so much, I’ll gladly make them for you anytime.” Shizuka nodded and they both sat down in a chair.

“So what were your plans today?” Shizuka asked.

“Oh, nothing much. Just reading up on tomes and finding a way to send everyone back home.” He looked down. “I do wish I meant everyone. How I wish to be by your side back on the Source...” Shizuka kissed him.

“You have to stay close to the tower right?” G’raha nodded. “What if we took a small stroll in Lakeland?” She asked. “We wouldn’t be that far.”

“That sounds wonderful.” G’raha said. Shizuka nodded. “Maybe we could finish the sweets there?” Shizuka gladly agreed and hopped off his lap to grab the basket. Taking his staff in hand, he grabbed Shizuka and set her on his shoulders. Shizuka happily hugged his neck as the two left for Lakeland.

“This seems a good spot.” G’raha set Shizuka down and then sat down himself. Shizuka reached into the basket and handed him a slice of cheesecake. He took a bite. “This is so delicious.”

“Ya know, I always kept you in my memory.” Shizuka said. “I never forgot you. Every night I dreamt you were with me, retelling my stories to you.” She looked down. “It never fully helped my pain, but it did lessen it.”

“You rejected even Lord Harcuefaunt.” G’raha said.

“My heart has always been with you. I wonder if I was an idiot to wait.” G’raha kissed her.

“I’m forever grateful to be with you.” He nuzzled.

“You did so much to save me, I couldn't bear to lose you again.”

“I did what I had to.” He looked away. Shizuka kissed him.

“Don’t ever do that again you hear me?” G’raha nodded.

“I promise.” Shizuka reached into the basket, and gave him the last item. G’raha’s eyes lit up. “A La Nocsea Orange!” Shizuka remembered how much he loved them and packed a few in the basket. He then dropped it and froze. Shizuka looked in front of him and a Smiliodon had been right in front of him. It growled and showed it’s teeth. It began to charge at him.

“Raha, flee!” Shizuka shouted as she pushed him out of the way, taking the attack. It bit her and scratched her until G’raha scared it away. Covered in a bloody mess, G’raha rushed Shizuka back to the Crystarium, in tears. Shizuka passed out from her injuries.

_“I will take this burden from you, and travel across the rift.” G’raha said as he took in the light. _

_ “Raha! No!” Shizuka cried out. Her body wouldn’t move. _

_ “Thank you for believing in this world, I am forever grateful.” He turned into a sin eater. Shizuka had no choice but to kill him. In pain, she reached for her weapon, and shot him. She cradled his body until it vanished, and she soon in turn became a sin eater herself. Forgiven Love. _

_ “End…..me….” She shouted. A gunshot was heard and all went to black. _

Shizuka jolted awake, clutching her arm as she sat up. Her breath uneven as she looked around. She was in Spagyrics, and her whole body hurt. The pain pushed her back down. Her dream haunted her as she cried. Movement was heard, and arms gently held her. In fear from her dreams still, she held him tightly.

‘It’s alright, I'm here.” He rubbed her back, easing her tears. He then reached behind him and pulled out an uneaten orange. He kissed her head as he peeled it and fed her. Shizuka happily accepted the food.

“Raha..” Shizuka sniffled. He carefully got behind her and held her tight.

“I rushed you here as quickly as I could. You’ve been out cold for close to an hour.” He grabbed her hand. “They stitched up your arm and leg.” Shizuka looked at her arm, and a horrible wound ran across it. It was going to scar badly. Horrified, Shizuka dug her face into his chest. “Shhh…. I know….I know Shizuka.” He hugged her and held her. His crystal hand stroking her wounded arm. She soon calmed down.

“This is going to leave an awful scar...” She sniffled. “I’ll look so hideous.” G’raha shook his head.

“You saved me yet again.” He played with her hair. As a reward, how about if I make you more sandwiches and rub your arm every night?” Shizuka looked at him. “I might be able to get you something that will lighten the scar.” She nodded. “Atta girl.” Held tightly by him, Shizuka spent the night, being released the following morning.

A week later, Shizuka’s stitches had been removed, and by a miracle, her scar had healed to a lighter color. Maybe with G’raha rubbing her arm, he had truly healed it.

“There you go sweetie. All healed up.” Chessamile said. Shizuka thanked her. “Do be careful now ok? Hate to see the Warrior of Darkness in here again.” Shizuka nodded and took off for the tower.

She arrived in the Umbilicus to see G’raha asleep in his chair, book in his lap. Shizuka kissed him and covered him up. Poor thing must have been studying too hard. Her eyes were then drawn to all the other tomes in the room. G’raha needed shelves. She then thought of ways to keep the tower clean and tidy. She nodded and helped him to lay comfy on the chair, she took the tome, placed it on his desk, and took off for the markets for materials.

The sound of things sliding across the floor woke him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before they widened seeing what Shizuka had done. His tomes and books were all shelved, in a very nice order. He went into his bedroom and saw his bed had been made, and a blue heart had sat between the pillows. The whole tower had been cleaned and organized.

“Shizuka….she had to of done all of this..” He frantically looked for her. A smell of something cooking alerted him to her location.

“Mixing, Mixing, Mixing.” Shizuka sang a small song as she stirred a pot. The small kitchen in the tower was rarely used, but it was nice to have. He poked his head in, and Shizuka noticed. “Oh! You’re awake!” She smiled. “Have a seat, I'm almost done.” G’raha sat down and watched as she took something out of the oven. The smell hit him immediately. She slowly poured the contents of the pot onto the tray, and brought it over. G’raha drooled.

“Tuna Miq’abob! I haven’t had these in forever!”

“You remember I grew up in a family of Seekers right?”

“You told me the first night we had to share the tent. You were abandoned by your birth mother and found by a Seeker family.” He paused. “You have a brother named Z’yaya. He’s a lancer and works in Gridania.

“You do remember.” Shizuka smiled. “After all this time.”

“How could I not? You were always showing mannerisms of them. Plus, you always spoke highly of Z’yaya.” He took one and ate happily. Shizuka slid the whole plate to him. He looked at her.

“All for you.” She smiled. G’raha ate all but a few, and handed them to Shizuka. “Alright.” She finished them off. G’raha hugged her.

“My Warrior, I love you so much...” He nuzzled. Shizuka felt his face. She licked his scar. He blushed.

“Let me know when you’re done. I have one more gift for you.” G’raha finished and Shizuka placed a blue box in front of him. He opened it and his eyes lit up. Inside was a brand new robe, with holes for his ears and his tail. It was sleeveless, and very short at the bottom. “Do you like it?” He embraced her. “I made sure it was gonna fit you.”

“I love it.” He nuzzled. “I had no idea you could sew.”

“It’s a hobby I picked up.” G’raha slipped into it immediately.

“It’s so soft...” Shizuka beamed seeing him happy. He picked her up. “You’ve done so much for me today, I believe you deserve a reward.” He smiled. “What would my warrior want from me?” Shizuka licked his scar. He blushed.

“Let me see how much the crystal has taken of you.” G’raha stopped for a minute, and nodded. He brought her into his bedroom. Wishing not to ruin the gift he received, he shed the robe and hung it up. He soon lay on the bed, bringing Shizuka on top of him.

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked. Shizuka nodded. He rubbed her ear.

“This is the first time I've seen you like this...” Shizuka said. She took in his body. His whole right arm and upper right torso were crystal. The upper part of his left shoulder was as well, covering his tattoo he once had. Shizuka glided her finger across his shoulder, and he jumped “Does this hurt?”

“No, it’s just very sensitive.” Shizuka placed her hands on his chest, and felt him. His tail wrapped around her ankle, and his eyes watered a bit feeling his warrior’s hand on him. How long had he dreamt of her being by his side? How much did he wish to be with her again? Shizuka kissed his forehead. He looked at her and placed both his hands on her face. He brought her down to kiss her. Shizuka returned the affection.

“You still remember the lullaby?” Shizuka asked.

“Of course.” G’raha recited it, and tears fell down Shizuka’s face. “I-I didn’t mean to make you upset!” Shizuka shook her head.

“No, it’s just I haven’t heard you sing that to me since the day we parted. It was the last time I heard your voice..” She sniffled. G’raha held her tightly. “Will you sing it for me every night?”

“Yes. I would gladly.” Shizuka nuzzled him. “I love you so much, my Shizuka.”

“My Raha.” She smiled and kissed his chest. He sat up and held her.

“Ya know it isn’t fair.” He smirked. “You get to touch me all exposed like this, and you’re fully clothed.” Shizuka looked at him. He was still an ass at times. Shizuka nuzzled him again and he pushed her to the bed. “I’ll be gentle with you, I promise.” He kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and nodded. “Just say the word and I'll cease.” Shizuka licked the tip of his nose.

“Make me yours.” She said. With that one command, He began to lick her neck, biting it and leaving a trail. He gently bit and played with her ears as his hands traveled up her top, attempting to find a nipple. Shizuka’s body arched as he found it, swiping a finger across it until Shizuka allowed him to undo her top. He threw her jacket on the floor and snapped her bra, leaving her exposed. He took a nipple into his mouth, while attending to the other one. His free hand rubbing her face to tell her it’s ok, as his tail wrapped around her hand, bringing it to his chest as a signal her to touch him in return. Her hands glided across him. The crystal was warm. He was a very pretty boy.

“The Crystal makes you so pretty.” Shizuka said. “I love the color blue ya know.” He nuzzled. He continued to lick and bite her. Shizuka covered her mouth not wanting anyone to hear her. It felt wonderful, like the time she spent waiting for him was worth every second. Tears fell as he held her close.

“Don’t cry Shizuka, I’m here and I won’t leave your side.” Shizuka nodded and licked his scar. He slipped out of his small clothes and helped Shizuka out of hers. “Let me know when you’re ready and I'll get you spread out.” He nuzzled. She nodded and he carefully placed two crystallized fingers in her mouth. She licked them up well and he kissed her. His tail teased her sex as she finished, and a yelp came out as he moved his fingers inside. He curled them and she grabbed at his back. After a few minutes, she felt ready and took a deep breath as he positioned himself right at her entrance.

“I love you.” Shizuka said.” She grabbed the sheet as he slowly pushed into her.

“How’s that feel? You ok?” He asked. Shizuka nodded. “Good. I’m gonna start to thrust.” He picked up the pace and Shizuka’s knuckles turned white from the grip on the sheet. He began to bite her again as he thrust, rubbing her nipples with his tail. Shizuka was close to her limit. “We just started my warrior.” He teased. “Don’t tell me you’re close already.”

“I’ve never done….this before...” She panted. “I don’t know….my limits...” She said. G’raha smirked. He did one big thrust and found the spot to make her see stars.

“We’re gonna test you to your limits.” For an hour straight he played with her, licked her, bit her, and fucked her. The bed sheets were a mess between the two. As she came down from the rush, G’raha opened her legs and licked her clean. His tongue dug deep into her.

“Raha!” She shouted. He kept going. He teased her some more and licked up the rest that oozed out. “You taste better than I had hoped.” He smiled. Shizuka looked at him. His cock was leaking and Shizuka was going to return the favor. She sat on the floor and took it into her mouth, swallowing everything that came out.

“F-Fuck...” G’raha said. “Shizuka….” She let it go with a pop and climbed back on the bed. “You were wonderful..” He nuzzled. “Forgive the teasing. Part of my old self still remains.”

“I enjoyed it. You did well too, for an old man.” She joked. G’raha sighed and picked her up.

“We are taking a bath and I will get these sheets cleaned before bed.” He replied. Shizuka nodded and happily nuzzled her lover as he put her in a warm bath and shortly joined her. She sat on his lap as he scrubbed her head and gently wiped her clean. “Good girl.” He kissed her. Shizuka closed her eyes. She was happy.


	2. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuka learns of a festival going on, and wishes to give something special to G'raha. 
> 
> This chapter is short, but I wanted to get this all in one sitting. :P

The following morning Shizuka was out in the markets, looking for some supplies to reward G’raha. He worked a lot now that the eternal light was gone, so maybe a new pillow? Or maybe some oil for his muscles? Shizuka sighed and stopped when she noticed banners going up. She flagged down a fellow citizen.

“Excuse me, what are the banners for?” She asked. They smiled and happily explained.

“Every year around this time we celebrate the Crystarium’s foundation and how much the Exarch has worked to keep us all safe. We all bring gifts for him and or each other. This will be the first time we’ll spend it with the night.” They looked at her. “I suppose we have you to thank as well, Warrior or Darkness.” Shizuka nodded and thanked them. “I’m guessing you’re getting something for the Exarch?” Shizuka nodded. “I’m sure anything you get for him he’ll love.” Shizuka thought about it, and an idea sprang to mind.

“Of course! I lived with Miqote I know exactly what to do!” She rushed back to the tower to prepare the surprise. Meanwhile, G’raha was out, talking with a jeweler.

“Can it be done by tonight?” He asked.

“Yes Sir. I’ll have it done before the celebration.” G’raha thanked him and walked off. He held his heart.

_“_ _I don’t know how much time we truly have, but I wish to spend it with her.” _

G’raha walked into the tower holding a few tomes. “I’ll read these later.” He smiled. Walking by the personal room he had set up for Shizuka, he heard her talking.

“This will help him sleep tonight.” He put his ear to the door. “This one will help him relax.” Jars shuffled. “Finally, a spoonful of honey to make it taste sweet.” He heard her get up and he bolted out of the way. Holding a jar in her hand, she looked at him. “So, a celebration huh?”

”That’s right. The residents started the tradition. They often give gifts and such as thanks. I get offered a lot of food I have to decline though.” Shizuka looked at him. “I just stopped by to drop off some things. I promise later tonight we’ll spend time together.” He kissed her.

“Alright.” She said. He walked out the door again and Shizuka finished her mixture. “There. All set.” She smiled.

Both of them agreed to meet in Sweetsieve, and area Shizuka liked. There were lanterns and sweet smells as the night sky hit. Shizuka waited with a small basket as G’raha arrived. “Sorry I’m late.” He smiled. Shizuka smiled back at him. “So, you have something for me?” She nodded and pulled out a jar.

“I made this so you’d relax tonight. You’ve seemed so stressed.” She fetched a spoon. “Say ahhhh.” He ate the mixture and loved it. After he ate the whole jar, he laid his head on her lap. She gently grabbed his tail.

“Shizuka?” He looked at her. Her hands started to massage the base of his tail and he melted. Her other hand rubbed his ear. He was very content.

“I spent a lot of time thinking of a gift for you. Then it dawned on me. My brother used to get awful tail cramps, so I'd massage his tail for him. I figured you’d enjoy this with how hard you’ve been working.” G’raha purred. He then remembered Shizuka’s gift.

“Reach into my left pocket…..I have a gift for you as well...” He nuzzled. Shizuka felt a small box and pulled it out. “That’s it.” Shizuka opened the box and tears fell. “I had that made today from spare pieces of the tower. You know what it is right?” Shizuka nodded. G’raha got up and kissed her. “I don’t know how much time we have, but I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I know there will be times you’ll have to return to the Source, but I don’t mind. Shizuka, will you be my wife?” She tackled him and said yes so many times he lost count. He held her tightly.

“This puts my gift to shame.” She replied.

“You thought of my well being, I couldn’t be any happier.” He smiled.

“Let’s have the wedding in the middle of the Crystarium.” Shizuka said. He agreed. “Let’s invite all of the Scions!”

“You really want to have a large wedding huh?”

“The Exarch is marrying the Warrior of Darkness. Do you know how many people will come see?” She smiled.

“We’ll have plenty of time to plan things. For now, let’s enjoy the rest of the festival.” He smiled. Shizuka nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. This ring would never leave her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Shizuka was adopted into a family of Seekers when she was a baby. I wanted her to be attached to an alt of mine so that's the story.


End file.
